


Tension

by universitykpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universitykpop/pseuds/universitykpop
Summary: It’s a late Saturday night at your friend Baekhyun’s apartment. It’s supposed to be a chill night of socializing and casual drinking. But all you’ve done so far is sit under Chanyeol’s arm and banter with Sehun, Baekhyun’s younger roommate.





	Tension

“No, guys, we should play truth or dare.” Baekhyun ignores everyone else’s suggestions of what you can do for fun. It’s a late Saturday night at your friend Baekhyun’s apartment. It’s supposed to be a chill night of socializing and casual drinking. But all you’ve done so far is sit under Chanyeol’s arm and banter with Sehun, Baekhyun’s younger roommate. You were kind of friends with him but his cheeky attitude got under your skin most times.

 

“I think that’d be fun.” You chirp.

 

“That’s so boring.” Sehun side glances at you.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Make me.” You snap. Chanyeol and Baekhyun exchange glances.

 

“Children, stop fighting like a married couple.” Jongdae butts in. You give him the death glare that you’ve perfected since knowing Sehun.

 

“Fine then. You can start. Truth or dare?” Sehun asks, clearly mocking you for wanting to play. “Truth.” You answer, already knowing where this was going. “Who do you like?” He smirks. You roll your eyes, “Dare.” There’s no way you’re about to reveal your crush in front of all them. “I dare you to lick the bottom of Chanyeol’s foot.” He says with a smug look on his face.

 

It was no secret that Chanyeol’s feet smelled disgusting, having the grossest feet out of your friend group. You can’t back out since you argued with him. Chanyeol immediately has his foot out of his shoe and propped up on his other leg. You brace yourself for the nastiness that is his foot. Your tongue quickly swipes up the sole.

 

“Ew!” You yell with your tongue hanging out of your mouth. Before you gag, you run to the bathroom and search frantically for Baekhyun’s mouthwash. Having a minty taste back on your tongue calms your nerves a little bit.

 

“Guys, that was the-“ You freeze when you notice the four boys and your two girl friends staring at you in silence. “What?”

 

“Sehun just took his turn.” Jongdae raises his eyebrows.

 

“What! Why didn’t you guys wait? What happened?” You fall back into your spot next to Chanyeol on the couch.

 

“He just confe- Ow!” Sehun jabs an elbow into Baekhyun’s chest. “Nothing you should worry about,” Sehun says calmly.

 

“Well, you’re no fun.” You look at him with annoyance. Surprisingly, he doesn’t pop off a comeback. Instead, he just stares at his shoes with his lips sucked in.

 

A while later, everyone’s had a turn of either confessing something personal or getting personal with someone. It’s back to you, and you hope to get a different question for truth.

 

“Would you date Chanyeol?” Jongdae asks.

 

“You guys seriously still think I like him? No, I wouldn’t… especially not after tasting his nasty ass foot.” You answer and looking up at the tall boy. He has the most offended expression on his face. “Sorry, bud.” You pat his knee, trying not to laugh.

 

“Sehun, truth or dare?” Baekhyun moves on.

 

“Dare.” He says without any enthusiasm.

 

“I dare you to make out with Y/N.” Baekhyun blurts out. “What!” You and Sehun yell at the same time. Sehun was pretty good looking but his attitude, good Lord, that pissed you off more than anything. It was like his goal to annoy you more than the last time he saw you. “Sehun, you said this game was boring, so there you go. Have fun.” Baekhyun winks at him.

 

You glance over at him. He doesn’t look angry, shockingly; his cheeks are slightly pink. Is he blushing?! Your heart beats a little faster.

 

“Sehun’s a chicken!” Chanyeol howls. Everyone joins in with jokes and laughter. You lightly smile at how childish they were acting. Suddenly, you feel the cushion under you shift and a hand pulls your chin directly towards a face. Your wide eyes are staring at Sehun’s eyelids as he presses his lips against yours. Too embarrassed, you push him back. He looks at you confused and maybe kind of upset.

 

The group erupts in cackles. You feel your face burning like fire. It’s not that you didn’t want to kiss him; it was embarrassing to kiss in front of your friends. You start feeling guilty as Baekhyun calls Sehun out, “You didn’t make out with her, so you’re out of the game.”

 

“Good, I didn’t want to play anyways.” He snaps, moving back to the other couch. Your eyes linger on him longer than you realize until he catches you and you quickly look at the ground.

 

————

 

You and one of your friends decide to sleep over, too tired to walk two blocks back to campus. While you’re still awake, your friend is passed out on the other couch. Moments from a few hours ago replay in your mind. Everyone was acting weird after Sehun’s first turn. It bothers you that no one would tell you. You had asked your friend several times after Baekhyun and Sehun went to their rooms, but she wouldn’t even give you a hint. On top of your curiosity, there is guilt. Maybe you should apologize to Sehun.

 

Once you’ve made your decision, you find yourself at his door. You know he’s still awake by the light shining from under his door. Then you hear him clear his throat. It’s now or never. Your little knuckles make a soft noise against the wood. The bed shifts and the doorknob turns.

 

“What do you want?” He whispers when he sees it’s just you. “I thought I should talk to you.” You rock back and forth on your feet, hoping he’ll listen to you. With a sigh, he opens the door more for you to come in his room. It’s cleaned up nicely, his textbooks opened on his desk with several papers spread out. “Were you busy?” You worriedly ask. “No, it’s fine.” He answers, crossing his arms. He radiates annoyance as you stand in front of him. Then you realize he’s only in a pair of basketball shorts.

 

“I’m sorry I pushed you away earlier. It just was embarrassing in front of all of them.” You apologize. His intense eyes stare you down. There’s a long silence before he slowly makes his way to you, putting his hands around your waist and kissing you again. You don’t push away this time, instead, you run your hands behind his neck and part your lips to deepen the kiss. He starts walking you backward to his bed and gently lays you down, straddling his body over yours. His soft lips stray from yours. They latch onto your neck, teeth grazing your skin.

 

“Sehun…” You groan quietly. You feel him smirk, and he lifts off your shirt. He leaves kisses on the top one of your breasts just before the fabric of your bra. Your stomach tingles in anticipation as your hands wander down his back. The clasp of your bra comes undone, and he quickly disposes it to the floor. His tongue is warm against the sensitive skin of your breast. Your head is pressed back into his sheets, the feeling putting you on edge.

 

His touch leaves your body as he removes his shorts. He looks back down at you with piercing eyes. Your legs are spread apart as he teases you by sliding his hands down your inner thighs.

 

“Sehun, please.” You breathe. That’s all it took for him to yank off your shorts. He leans over you again, one hand gripping your hip. You grab him by the back of the neck and pull him down to your lips. His tongue finds its way to yours as his hand now barely rubs between your legs. You moan into the kiss, making his touch a little more forceful. Your fingertips trace the waistband of his boxers, teasingly popping it once. “You better quit that.” He mumbles. Knowing he’ll do something, you pop it again, only harder.

 

His mouth leaves yours and moves down to your other lips. You bite down on your lip hard to keep from being loud. Your panties are pushed to the side as his tongue works on your clit. Fingers are tangled in his long dark hair. The tingles in your stomach turn into a jittery burn. A finger sneaks its way into you. Your hips buck under his touch.

 

“Oh, god, just fuck me already.” You whine, arching your back slightly. With a sly smile, he looks up at you under his messy hair. He slowly pulls your panties down your legs, while kissing one of your thighs. Just when you’re about to throw yourself on top of him and pull his boxers down, you hear the pop of his waistband and then his boxers hit the floor. He licks his lips once he’s on top of you. You gaze at his flushed face; he looked so goddamn attractive hovering above you. All the tension that has built up between the two of you over the time you’ve known each other was about to be abruptly released.

 

“You’re so fucking hot.” He whispers before forcefully kissing you. Your hands pull at his hair as he lines himself up with your entrance. The feeling of him pushing inside of you makes you forget where you are and how you got there. All that matters is the pleasure you are feeling with him filling you up. He pauses to let you adjust.

 

“It’s you. It’s always been you.” You say as you breathe heavily.

 

“What?” He looks confused.

 

“You asked me who I like. It’s you.” You reply. He gets a smirk on his face, and without warning, thrusts hard into you. A loud gasp leaves your mouth as he continues with a fast pace. You drag your nails down his back. His eyes are fixated on your face; your eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. “Look at me.” He grunts, and you do as you’re told. It’s hard for you to not look away as the friction between your legs intensifies. “I’m getting close.” You whimper. He meets your lips gently with a kiss while the rest of his body is aggressive. The heat in your lower half is becoming almost unbearable. His hips roll against you, hitting the perfect spot to make you come undone. You try to muffle your moan with his mouth, arms pulling him closer to your body. A few more thrusts and he’s hit his peak.

 

Slow, gentle grinds bring you both back down from ecstasy. He sits back, pulling out, and smooths back his hair. You watch him between your trembling legs. Your breathing is slowly quieting down. Looking over at you, he smiles, “I’ll be right back.” He strolls over to his closet and comes back with a hand towel.

 

The soft cotton caresses against your face as he wipes away the sweat. He is actually being thoughtful and sweet. This action is making your heart flutter more than what you two were doing a few moments ago. Once he is done cleaning you up, he hands you your panties and one of his t-shirts. You try to suppress a smile while pulling the shirt over your head. He lays back on the bed in his basketball shorts and grabs the back of your shirt to pull you down. His arm wraps around your stomach as he slides you up against him. You blush realizing that he’s spooning you. The sarcastic little shit from earlier was really being sweet to you.

 

“When you ran to the bathroom, Jongdae asked me if I liked you…” Sehun’s voice trails off.

 

“And?”

 

“I said no.” He lovingly presses a kiss on your shoulder.

 

“What?” You feel angry and confused as you sit up, retracting from his touch.

 

His engaging eyes remain calm as he speaks, “Because I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how terrible this is. It was one of the first Sehun smuts I wrote and for some reason became one of my most popular one-shots on Tumblr. Anyways....
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


End file.
